What Goes Up
by Elfalas
Summary: Sarah and Jareth get stuck in an elevator together overnight. 'Nuff said. ONE SHOT


Not exactly your typical setting for a Labyrinth fanfic, but this fluffy, little plot bunny refused to hop away until I wrote it down. It was a lot of fun to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah Williams pressed the button on the wall and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. She had just come from a meeting with her publisher, and it had not gone as well as she had hoped.

At the tender age of twenty-five, Sarah was a published author, with three young adult fantasy novels to her credit. Unbeknownst to anyone, her first "novel" had actually been a faithful account of her experiences in the Goblin King's labyrinth when she was fifteen. The two sequels had recounted more fictitious adventures involving the friends she had made during her run – the dwarf Hoggle, the fox knight Sir Didymus, and the rock-calling monster Ludo, to name just a few. What the later books had lacked, however, was any mention of the Goblin King, a fact that had been the focus of her recent meeting.

"Sarah," Greg, her publisher, had said, "Your first book was a smash hit, but these last two have only done so-so."

"I know," Sarah replied. "I'm thinking about ways to make the next one better. I've got some great ideas for adventures for Hoggle."

"I'm not sure Hoggle is the best character to focus on," he replied.

Sarah frowned.

"Why not? Hoggle's my favorite."

Greg chuckled.

"I'm not saying he's a bad character, just that perhaps you should pick someone different for your next book. What about the Goblin King? You haven't even mentioned him since book one. What was his name, again? Jared?"

"Jareth," Sarah replied, "and I don't like writing about him."

"Why not? He's what made your first book so good. Without him as the villain, your other books are rather, well, flat."

"What if I send Sir Didymus on a quest?" Sarah countered halfheartedly.

"No," Greg replied, "I really think you should focus on the Goblin King. Stage a reunion of some kind between him and the heroine. Maybe throw a little romance into the mix. You know how your fans eat that stuff up."

Sarah sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was contemplate the Goblin King in anything approaching a romantic light.

"I'll think about it," she had said at last.

Now, in a hurry to be out of the building and as far away from any notion of the Goblin King as possible, Sarah again jabbed at the call button. She watched as the numbers above the doors slowly lit up one after the other, indicating the elevator's approach. Finally, a bell dinged and the doors slid open in front of her. Sarah boarded the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, her mind turning over the conversation with Greg. She had no intention of staging a romance between her fictitious self and the Goblin King. She would have to find some other way to impress her publisher.

The doors began to slide shut, but, just before they closed completely, a black, leather-gloved hand slid between them, causing the doors to slide open once again.

Sarah was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't register what she was seeing until a smooth, familiar voice asked, "Going down?"

She stared up, wide-eyed, into the face of the Goblin King.

He hadn't changed at all in the ten years since she had last seen him. He had the same wild, blonde hair, the same mismatched blue eyes, the same superior, smirking aspect. Even his clothing was familiar to her. He was dressed in the same tight gray pants, tall boots, and brown leather jacket with the uneven collar that he had been wearing when he had accosted her in the tunnels beneath the labyrinth.

Sarah stumbled backwards until the rear wall of the elevator halted her retreat.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" she asked, glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the elevator.

"Sightseeing," was his reply.

"Sightseeing? And just what sights were you seeing in my publisher's office?"

He didn't reply at once, but merely ran his eyes lazily up and down Sarah's figure. Dressed as she was for a professional meeting, Sarah was wearing a stylish black suit over a cream-colored top with a soft, low neckline. A pearl pendant on a white gold chain rested on the pale skin of her chest. Her skirt hem just brushed the tops of her knees, and her shapely calves were bare above her black leather pumps. She had kept her dark hair long, but had it styled in loose, gentle waves that flowed down her back and over her shoulders. Jareth finally focused on her face and smirked.

"I'd say I'm seeing quite a nice sight right now."

In spite of herself, Sarah could feel her face flush.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Jareth," she snapped.

All she wanted to do was get out of the elevator as quickly as possible and as far away from him as she could. Edging along the wall, she tried to slip past him, but quickly realized that she was too late. The doors had already slid shut, and the elevator was beginning to descend. She would just have to put up with him for the next few minutes until they reached the lobby. Turning back to him, she sighed.

"So, why are you in New York?"

"I'm hurt, precious," he said with mock petulance. "I appear when you call upon me, and then it seems you have no use for me."

"I didn't call upon you!" Sarah sputtered.

Jareth smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"You said my name."

"No, I didn't," Sarah started.

Jareth folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head, waiting.

Sarah thought back to her conversation with Greg. No. NO. Damn.

"Oh," she said, looking at him apprehensively. "Well, OK. So, I _did_ say your name, but I wasn't summoning you."

"Oh, you weren't?"

"No, I wasn't," Sarah shot back. "I was discussing ideas for my new book with Greg, and your name just…came up. You were not being summoned."

"What's said is said."

Sarah huffed.

"Fine. I said your name, and now you're here. Whatever."

She turned away from him and looked at the numbers above the doors. They had only descended one floor. This had to be the slowest elevator in creation.

Suddenly, the elevator gave a sickening lurch. Sarah was thrown bodily against Jareth, and the lights went out. A moment later, the elevator came to a shuddering halt, the emergency lights came on, and Sarah found herself nose to nose with the Goblin King. Jareth had reflexively caught her as she fell and was now holding her in his arms as he leaned against the wall. He grinned at her mischievously.

"My, my, precious," he drawled. "It seems we're stuck. Whatever shall we do?"

Sarah put her hands against his chest and pushed away from his as quickly as she could.

"Let go of me!" she snapped, struggling free of his embrace.

"Such gratitude, precious," he frowned. "Next time, I won't attempt to break your fall."

Sarah glared at him.

"Thank you for catching me," she said grudgingly.

Jareth smiled again.

"My pleasure," he said, with a glint in his eyes.

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned away from him.

"The fire department will be here soon to let us out," she said.

"You're sure of that, are you?"

"Of course," Sarah replied. "Someone will notice the elevator is stuck and call 911."

"There didn't appear to be that many people in the building when we boarded," Jareth pointed out.

Sarah reflected on this. It was the end of the day. She and Greg had been the last ones in the publishing office, and she knew that Greg usually took the stairs for exercise. No one else would be in the building until morning. An uneasy feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. Bending down, she pulled open the small hatch below the panel of elevator buttons and pressed the button for the emergency phone. Nothing happened. She cursed under her breath.

Straightening up, Sarah fumbled in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"I don't have any service," she said.

She looked up at Jareth and hesitated.

"Do you think," she asked, "I mean, could you, maybe, use magic to get us out of here?"

Jareth refolded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"You would have to make a wish."

Sarah swallowed.

"And what would be the price of this wish?"

Jareth laughed.

"I see you've learned a few things in the last ten years," he said.

"I've learned that wishes aren't free," she countered, "especially where you're concerned."

Jareth smirked.

"You are quite right, precious. Wishes aren't free. But I am willing to be generous and release us both from the confinement we now find ourselves in."

"And what would you ask in return?" Sarah pressed, dreading the answer.

Jareth pushed himself up off the elevator wall and strode towards Sarah. She hastily retreated from him, only to find herself backed into the opposite wall. Jareth placed his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned forward so that his face was level with hers. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"A kiss," he said.

Sarah's stomach did a little flip.

"A kiss?" she repeated, hoping her voice wasn't really as breathless as it sounded to her.

"Yes," Jareth said softly, lightly trailing a gloved finger down her cheek, "a kiss. That is the price for me to free you from this elevator using magic."

Sarah swallowed. Jareth's body wasn't actually touching hers, but having him this close was…distracting. His eyes bored into hers.

"What do you say, Sarah?" he asked. "A single kiss in exchange for your freedom."

"I…I," Sarah stammered.

"Oh, come now, Sarah," Jareth teased, "is the thought of kissing me really so abhorrent to you?"

"I…no, I mean," Sarah flushed.

Jareth smirked, then abruptly turned away from her, moving back to the far side of the elevator. Sarah felt her body relax and gulped in a deep breath. He turned to face her, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs. He crossed his arms in front of him and put a finger pensively against his lips, regarding her.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sarah," he said after a moment.

Sarah glared at him.

"No," she said reluctantly, "I don't find the thought of kissing you abhorrent."

Jareth grinned.

"Then why not make your wish and pay the price?" he queried.

Sarah put her face in her hands with a groan. Jareth could be so infuriating. It was true that she had given more than a passing thought to what it would be like to kiss him over the past ten years, but there was no way that he could have known that. Was there? And all he was asking for was one kiss. That's all – just one kiss. It would be over quickly, and she wouldn't have to spend all night stuck in the elevator with him. She sighed and raised her head.

"All right, fine," she said. "One kiss. That's it."

Jareth's smile widened.

"But only after you get us out of here," Sarah added hastily.

"Whatever you say, precious," Jareth said. "Now, hadn't you better make your wish?"

Sarah took a deep breath.

"I wish the Goblin King would use his magic to get us both out of this elevator."

"Your wish is my command," Jareth said with a mocking bow.

He crossed his hands in front of him, as if to summon a crystal, but nothing happened. Jareth frowned. He tried again. Still nothing. He cleared his throat and tried a third time. No crystal appeared.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shot her a look, then tried once more to summon a crystal. The results were the same. He turned and looked slowly around the elevator, examining the walls, the ceiling, and even the floor.

"Sarah," he said slowly, "what is this elevator made of?"

Sarah shrugged.

"I guess steel, mostly. Why?"

Jareth shut his eyes with a pained look. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because steel is comprised predominantly of iron," he said tightly.

There was a pause.

Realization dawned on Sarah.

"Oh," she said slowly, "right. Iron keeps you from using your magic."

"And we appear to be trapped inside a mostly iron box."

Sarah couldn't help it. She laughed.

Jareth glared at her.

"And just why is that so funny?"

"Because it means I don't have to kiss you now," Sarah said between giggles.

Jareth glowered for a moment and then turned his back on her.

Sarah looked over at Jareth, taking in his hunched shoulders and tense stance, and said, "I'm sorry, Jareth. Really. It must be very frustrating for you to be so," she searched for the right word, "powerless."

Jareth glanced over his shoulder at her speculatively.

"Yes," he said after a moment, "it is."

There was silence as they both pondered their next move. Finally, Sarah sighed and kicked off her shoes.

"Well," she said, "it looks like we're going to be here for a while. We might as well get comfortable."

"Indeed," Jareth replied.

Sarah settled herself on the floor in one corner, trying to find a sitting position that wasn't too uncomfortable, but which also didn't afford Jareth a view up her skirt. She found it difficult to strike such a balance.

Jareth sat in the opposite corner. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles, then crossed his arms and watched as Sarah finally knelt and leaned sideways against the wall. Neither one of them spoke. After a while, Sarah drifted off to sleep with her head on her shoulder. Jareth watched her for a while, until he, too fell asleep, his head sinking down onto his chest.

Time passed. Sarah shifted uneasily in her sleep, and her head slowly fell backwards and hit the wall of the elevator with a bang.

"Ow!" Sarah yelled, reaching up to rub the back of her head.

Her shout jerked Jareth awake. He blinked and contemplated her for a moment, then spoke.

"Sarah," he said, "come here."

He spread his legs apart and patted the floor in front of him. Sarah regarded him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked.

"As you so astutely pointed out, we may be here for some time. There's no sense in both of us being uncomfortable."

Sarah eyed him warily.

"I don't bite, Sarah," Jareth said.

"Promise?"

He grinned.

"Promise."

Sarah hesitated, trying to decide whether it would be prudent to trust Jareth. He seemed sincere, and, without the ability to use magic, he was as helpless in this situation as she was. Making up her mind, she stood and walked cautiously across the elevator. Turning her back to Jareth, she slowly sat down on the floor in front of him. She started to lean back, then leaned forward again and removed her suit jacket, exposing her sleeveless top. She felt Jareth chuckle behind her.

"Don't get any ideas," she said, glaring at him over her shoulder.

Jareth's eyebrows shot up.

"I promised not to bite," he said.

Sarah gave him a measured look, then draped her jacket across her chest and leaned back against him. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. His arms were surprisingly strong, and Sarah could feel the firm muscles of his chest against her back. She tensed, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Please relax, precious," Jareth breathed in her ear. "I have promised not to bite, and you know I am bound by words."

"You promised not to bite, but you didn't promise not to do anything else," Sarah retorted.

"And yet, here you are in my arms," Jareth replied with a grin in his voice.

Sarah let out a small chuckle.

"Yes," she said, "so I am."

She shook her head.

"I must be crazy."

"Or perhaps just curious," Jareth replied.

"Curious? Curious about what?"

"About me."

Sarah pondered that, chewing on her lip. She had to admit, she _was_ curious about Jareth. Despite having run his labyrinth and beaten him, Sarah realized that Jareth was still very much a mystery to her. And it wasn't like there was much else to do while they waited to be rescued. She took a breath.

"OK," she said, "enlighten me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm curious," Sarah said. "Tell me about yourself."

There was a pause, and Sarah thought she felt Jareth tense behind her.

"What do you want to know?" he asked finally.

Sarah considered.

"Well," she began, "why don't we start with the basics. What are you, exactly?"

"What am I?"

Sarah twisted around enough to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah. What are you? I mean, you're obviously not human, but I don't know what you _are_."

Jareth's eyebrows went up.

"I'm a Fae," he replied. "I thought that was obvious."

"Not to me. I never met a Fae before I met you. I didn't know you're what a Fae looks like."

Jareth chuckled at that.

"Yes," he said, "I'm what a Fae looks like."

Before she could stop herself, Sarah blurted out, "Are they all as handsome as you?"

Jareth looked surprised.

"Do you think me handsome, precious?"

Sarah did her best not to blush this time.

Turning slightly farther to look at him, she met his eyes and replied evenly, "Yes, I think you're handsome. I always did."

She turned back around and settled back against him. There was silence.

After a moment, Jareth said in a soft voice, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Another moment passed in silence. Jareth lifted one hand and began playing with a stray lock of Sarah's hair, running it gently through his fingers.

"You're quite lovely yourself, you know," he whispered low in her ear.

Sarah snorted.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"I'm a Fae, Sarah. I cannot lie."

Sarah contemplated that for a moment.

"So," she said slowly, "you really mean that?"

"Yes," Jareth replied, "I really mean that. You are a very beautiful woman, Sarah. I've always thought so."

"I was fifteen, Jareth."

"And now you're not."

"No, now I'm not."

"And you're even more lovely now than you were then."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Why? Does the subject of your beauty really bother you that much?"

"No, the fact that you were attracted to me when I was fifteen bothers me."

"Sarah, there are cultures, even in your world, where fifteen is considered full womanhood."

"I'm not from one of those cultures."

"No, you're not."

He put his fingers under her chin and turned her face to look at him. Sarah did not resist.

"But that was ten years ago, Sarah. Can we not get past all of our previous disagreements and focus on the present?"

"The present where I'm stuck in an elevator with you?"

"The present where _I'm_ stuck in an elevator with a beautiful woman in my arms."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible, Jareth."

He grinned. Sarah turned back around, resisting the urge to grin back. There was a pause.

"So," Jareth said, "what else do you want to know about me?"

Sarah thought for a moment.

"How old are you?"

She felt Jareth chuckle.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because I'm fifteen."

Sarah twisted to look at him again.

"You're _what_?"

"Fifteen," he repeated with a grin. Then added, "Hundred."

Sarah stared at him.

"You're fifteen _hundred_ years old?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Damn."

"Does that greatly surprise you?"

"Well, yeah. I figured you were older, but I didn't realize you were _that_ much older."

"We tend to count our lives in centuries, not in years."

"So, you really are fifteen, then."

"Yes."

"Is that considered full manhood in Fae culture?" Sarah teased.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow playfully.

"Why, yes, Sarah, it just so happens that it is."

Sarah gave a small chuckled and settled back into his arms.

"So, what's the average life span for a Fae, anyway?" she asked.

"We do not have average life spans. We are immortal."

"You mean you can't die?"

"Oh, no, I can die. I can be killed in battle, especially if wounded with an iron weapon; or I can be poisoned; or I may one day simply choose to stop living."

"But, if one of those things doesn't happen, how long will you live?"

Jareth shrugged.

"Forever."

There as a long pause.

"What are you thinking, Sarah?"

"I was just wondering…" her voice trailed off.

"And what were you wondering?"

Sarah gave her head a little shake.

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

"It's silly."

"Tell me anyway."

Sarah hesitated.

"I promise not to laugh."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at him with a small smile.

"I was just wondering if," she hesitated, "if, you know, if a Fae were to marry a human, what would happen?"

There was a pause.

"Not that I have any particular Fae and human in mind," Sarah added hastily. "I just meant, hypothetically."

"Well, then, hypothetically," Jareth said, "the Fae could choose to become mortal. Or," he added slowly, "the human could choose to become immortal."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's interesting."

"Very."

Without realizing that she did so, Sarah settled a little further back into his arms. Jareth smiled into her hair and held her just a little more securely. A companionable silence fell between them.

Finally, Sarah spoke.

"What's it like?" she asked, "Living in the labyrinth."

"Lonely," Jareth replied.

"Even with all the goblins around?"

"Especially with all the goblins around."

"How is that lonely?"

"How many other Fae did you see when you were in the labyrinth?"

"You mean, other than the ones at the masquerade?"

"They weren't real," he said with a rueful smile. "They existed only in your dream."

"Were you real?"

"What?"

"In the dream. Were you really there?"

"Yes, I was really there."

"But no one else was?"

"No," Jareth replied, "no one else was really there except you and me."

"So, there are no other Fae in the labyrinth."

"No."

"I can see how that would get lonely."

Jareth didn't reply.

After a moment, Sarah gave a small laugh.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"That was my favorite part, you know," she said in a faraway voice.

"What was?"

"The masquerade."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Very much."

Jareth puzzled over that for a moment.

"But you ran away," he said finally. "You used a chair to break the crystal."

"That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy dancing with you. I had to rescue my brother. I didn't have the luxury of dancing the night away."

"Oh, you didn't?" he asked.

Then he realized what she had said.

"You did? You enjoyed dancing with me?"

"Yes, I did."

They sat in silence for several moments, then Jareth leaned forward, pushing Sarah off of him as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

Jareth stood up and moved around to face her.

He held out his hand to her and said, "Dance with me."

Sarah looked up at him in confusion.

"Now?"

"Do you have somewhere else to be right now?"

"No."

"Then dance with me."

"There isn't any music."

Jareth cocked his head at her.

"Does that matter?"

Sarah eyed him for a moment, then, placing her hand in his, allowed him to pull her to her feet, her suit jacket falling to the floor. Jareth put one hand on her waist and drew her into a waltz position. Gazing down at her, he began to sing softly. Sarah recognized the song. It was the same one he had sung to her in the dream masquerade all those years ago. They began to dance gracefully around the elevator. When Jareth finished the song, Sarah smiled at him.

"You have a very nice voice."

"Thank you."

"Sing something else."

Jareth smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"As my lady wishes."

"I did not make a wish," Sarah protested in mild alarm.

"No," he said with a grin, "you didn't."

He began to sing again, leading Sarah into another dance, and then another. As they waltzed around the elevator, Sarah felt herself relax into Jareth's arms. He really was a very good dancer. They danced for what seemed like a long time, but neither one of them grew tired of it. Finally, Jareth sang a slow, soft song, gently drawing Sarah closer to him and wrapping both of his arms around her waist. Sarah responded by placing her arms around his neck. Jareth looked down into her eyes.

"Sarah?" he said softly.

"Yes, Jareth?"

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"If I kissed you right now, what would you do?"

Sarah studied his face for a moment.

"Why don't you find out?" she whispered.

Jareth smiled and bent his head to gently caress her lips with his. Sarah froze and drew in her breath. The kiss had lasted only for a moment, but it had sent a thrill through like she had never felt before.

Drawing back slightly, Jareth looked at her and whispered, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you enjoy that?"

Sarah looked up at him.

"Yes," she said with a shy smile.

Jareth grinned and bent to kiss her again. This time, his kiss was deeper, more passionate, and Sarah responded in kind. She slid her hands up his neck and ran them through his hair. Jareth pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his and holding her tightly, one hand wrapped in her hair, the other around her waist.

They were so absorbed in each other, that neither one of them noticed that the elevator doors had opened until they heard someone cough. Not moving from their embrace, they both turned their heads to see a young firefighter standing in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"Uh, hi," he said nervously. "Looks like you guys got stuck."

"How perceptive," Jareth growled, eyeing the man haughtily.

"Jareth, don't," Sarah said, "he's here to help."

Turning back to the firefighter, she said, "Thank you so much."

The firefighter swallowed and nodded, as Jareth continued to glare at him.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "you're, uh, you're welcome."

Reluctantly breaking away from Jareth, Sarah collected her jacket and purse and put her shoes back on. They stepped out of the elevator, and Sarah glanced at her watch.

"Wow," she said, "It's six o'clock in the morning. We've been here all night."

"Indeed," Jareth replied, apparently still annoyed at having been interrupted.

"So," Sarah said hesitantly, "what are your plans for the day?"

"Hmmm?" Jareth said, turning back to her.

"I mean," Sarah added hastily, "if you don't have anything else to do, would you like to come over for breakfast?"

Jareth looked at her.

"Sarah, are you asking me to come home with you?"

Sarah dipped her head and smiled bashfully. She gave a little laugh.

"Yeah," she said, looking back up at him, "I guess I am. But," she added, "you would have to make a wish."

Jareth's eyebrows shot up.

"And what, pray tell," he asked, "would be the price of this wish, precious?"

Sarah tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure I can think of something," she replied playfully.

A slow grin spread across Jareth's face.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" he asked, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her to him.

The firefighter turned around, puzzled. The two people who had been there a moment ago appeared to have vanished into thin air. He shrugged. You got all kinds of weirdos in this town. Odd, though, he thought, that there was so much glitter everywhere…


End file.
